The Start of something
by quillleviosa
Summary: When Victorie finds out that her friend dies, only one person can pull her through the year. But what happens when they aren't there when they are needed? A love story of some sorts. Containing bad language and possibly drugs or alcohol.


**_Author note: I don't own Harry Potter.  
I quite like how this fanfic is going so far… so please review.  
Thanksxx_**

_**Chapter 1: The Start of something.**_

_I grabbed the knife from draw, running my fingers over the smooth, silver blade.  
Taking a breath, I thought about my family. They couldn't help me. No-one could.  
I wasn't worth the love or the attention.  
I pushed the sharp tip a millimetre into my arm.  
It wasn't deep but it surfaced blood.  
The blood oozed down onto my hand, making a trail of my long revised memories  
People say its not good, To cut.  
They don't know anything.  
They have everything.  
Maybe not in wealth,  
But in everything else that matters.  
I have nothing.  
My life isn't worth living.  
I sliced deeply along my wrist._

The best time of your life, students of Hogwarts say, start when you're a third year. From then on up your life at Hogwarts becomes hectic and amazing.  
Teddy keeps annoying me because he knows what that 'includes' as he has already 'lived' his third year, now going on his fourth. I'm only starting my third today, September 1st . But I can hardly keep the excitement in which I'm feeling inside.  
I'm happy. So happy. The happiest I've ever felt. I can't wait to go to the parties everyone talks about, or go to Hogsmade. It's going to be amazing.  
And yet, everyone else for some reason is miserable.

"Ready to go honey?" Says my mum, Fleur. One thing about our family is that all of us women are descendants of Veela.  
People think that this is awesome. Yea sure! Let's have every single person you met, want to sleep with you. Yea that's right. It's not cool at all. It quite frankly annoys me. Also because we are half human-half magical, people of our kind are kidnapped and used as slaves. So usually I punch someone when they say or call me by it. So I'm warning you now- don't call me it.  
Luckily everyone I know makes sure not to mention that particular fact about me.

"Yepp!" I reply cheerfully.  
"Remember to mail me this year! None of this "oh sorry I forgot" business, okay?"  
"Hey I did forget! Haha okay I will! Promise"

We apparate to Harry and Ginny's place (Yes I do mean The Harry Potter) and then drive to Kings Cross.  
Man and Dad hug me goodbye, and then finally leave. I wave goodbye to Harry, Ginny and their kids before throwing my stuff onto the train. I dragged my stuff all the way to the end of the train, until I reached our usually seats.

Walking into our famous compartment, (three from the back), I see our famous gang;  
Teddy, Maddie, Renee, Jack, Lucan and Lee. But Will is missing.  
As usual I'm the last second to-last one to get there. Will is always snogging his girlfriend. They are the most adorable couple ever!  
"Sup guys!" They all looked up and smiled a teary smile at me. Hmm they also seem upset…?  
"Why is everyone miserable?" I ask trying to figure it out.  
"Oh… Lee's twin, I mean ahhh Will em… died." Teddy looked up at me, waiting for my reaction. It took me a while to process it. William? That can't be true. We talked every day last year. He was the only one except Lee who was in my year in our gang.  
I raised a hand to my mouth in horror and sat down on the seat next to Teddy, silent tears streaming down my face. William was the first person I ever met at Hogwarts except Teddy. We were in the same compartment on the train. He was muggleborn. He was worried that he wouldn't be accepted because of it. But I made sure that no one would judge him on that. We because friends immediately.  
Teddy put his arm around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder. With the other hand he gently wiped the tears away from my face.

"How?" I croaked, in a voice that was so unlike my own  
"Suicide." Whispered Teddy in my ear. I gasped.  
"Why wasn't I told? " I asked  
"We decided it would be easier for you to deal with it later." Said Renee  
I reached above me, to where my trunk was and unzipped it. I pulled out a bottle of sleeping potion.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Maddie looking at me in horror. Before I could reply however -  
"It's sleeping potion. Let her have it. She can then let herself rest and process it." Said Teddy.  
"Thanks Ted." I opened up the bottle and took a drop. I was immediately drowsy. I passed the bottle to Teddy and saw him secretly take a sip as well. I felt Teddy put his arm around me again and we nodded off to sleep, pretending as if this was all a dream.

_"Are you sure that they will accept me?" Will asked silently.  
I put my arm around him and smiled.  
"Of course! And anyone who doesn't, doesn't deserve to be your friend!" I said cheerfully  
"Thanks Vicky"  
"My pleasure, I'll always be here for you, with whatever you need."  
From then on forward we were friends.  
Now he was gone. _

__"Vicky… Vicky" I can hear people talking to me. But I don't really feel like talking to them, right now. I was what people called 'Emotionally Unstable"  
I feel a warm hand brush my hair out of my face, and then rest in my hair. I slowly opened my eyes.  
Teddy is there. Playing with my hair. The others must have left to go get another compartment. We usually do this when people want to sleep, are having arguments or snogging.  
"Hello sleepy head!" He says with a smile.  
"Are we at Hogwarts already?" I ask, fretting once again that we're going to be late for the sorting. Second year we got detention 'cause we fell asleep….  
He just continues to play with my hair.  
"You have beautiful hair." He says absentmindedly.  
"So I've heard. You tell me every day." I say with a weak smile. I don't know how long It'll take till I will be able to manage a full one.  
He lifts me up from the seat and places me on my feet. With one hand to steady me, he grabs our animals. His owl, Sherlock, (some muggle T.V program. He thought it was hilarious at the time), and mine; Bells. We grab down our trunks and make our way out of the compartment. Before we leave he kisses me gently on the forehead.  
"We'll make it through this year Vicky." He says.  
I hope so.  
But somehow I think things are just going to get worse.  
I just nod.

The rest of the night was a blur. All I can remember was Teddy being with and near me 24/7. I can remember when we got to the common room and when he handed me over to Maddie and Renee, and told them to put me to bed.  
Even though they were tired as well, they really had no choice. I was already out of it.  
So they carried me up to our down and laid me down on my bed.  
As soon as I hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke up, sweating. I had the most terrible nightmare.  
Breathing heavily, I scrambled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking at my face in the mirror, I was shocked at my reflection. I looked utterly terrible. My makeup was smudged (especially my mascara, from all the crying) my eyes were also bloodshot and my hair was a mess. Hopping into the shower, I thought about Teddy. He was my boyfriend, best friend, and there for me like a brother. He was there for me like no-one else. Maybe, just maybe, he would get me through the year. But he was just so unpredictable. One minute we were fine and the next he thought I was cheating on him. Sighing, I stepped out and got changed, not even bothering to see what I put on, nor did I even put on make-up, knowing it would be rubbed off anyway. I quickly put a comb through my hair and put it in a tight bun. I walked downstairs and saw Teddy. In silence we walked down the staircase to the Great Hall. Hands intertwined, we sat at the Gryffindor table. I wasn't planning on eating today. I had no reason for not doing so. It just felt wrong to- for some strange reason.  
Without my permission, Teddy automatically piled food onto my plate, almost forcing me to eat. Pfft he knows me so well; when I was younger I used to believe that he could read my mind!  
Just before I was about to speak, to tell him that I was no longer eating, the post arrived. Bells dropped a thin letter on my lap.  
It read:

Victorie,  
You have been invited to the Room for our annual party.  
You may bring me.  
Your welcome.  
Teddy x  
PS. Don't tell your parents or they'll kill me.

I looked up at him and half smiled. Finally! I waited so long for this invitation! Even though last year I wasn't even allowed to go, I still half-hoped that I would be invited anyway. I didn't.  
This brightened my mood considerably. Reluctantly, (deciding that an argument was not worth it) I started to attempt to eat the food mounded on my plate. Satisfied that I was going to eat it, Teddy started eating his, considerably larger portion. Then Sherlock dropped a letter onto his lap. Hmm… I gave him a questioning an persuading look, which meant:  
If it's from the Slytheryn ignore it. As usual he ignored my look.  
He opened his letter carefully, and read it. His face screwed up in anger. As I expected.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. I already know the answer.  
He ripped the letter to shreds. Yep definitely the Slytheryn.  
"Stay where you are and don't move." He was really pissed off. More than usual. I stayed where I was.  
Then I saw him walk over to the Slythern table and drag one of them out of the hall. Well what do you know? He ignored everything I said. Rolling my eyes I looked at Maddie. She looked at me and immediately rolls her eyes as well.  
"You get Renee and Lee I'll get Jack and Lucan?" She asked me in a bored voice.  
This happened about twice a week.  
Teddy always did this.  
He and this Slythern have 'History' as Teddy calls it and every time the guy does something even remotely annoying, he orders us to stay behind while he 'sorts it out'. This means he's going to smash his face in. Except the other guy is a muscularly Sixth year. _Idiot._  
The rest of us meet up at the common room and talk about… well anything really.  
Kind of like an annual talk session. I would thank Teddy for it- seeing as we have hardly any time to talk whilst it just us, but every time he does it he gets beaten to pulp. _Idiot._  
Maddie and I split up and I go straight to the abandoned classroom that Teddy and his mates found in their first year. Renee and Lee usually use this place to snog each other's faces off. And sure enough- there they were, on the desk, except they were both crying. Obviously they are just as sad as I am about Will, probably even more so. They see me come in and spring apart. I roll my eyes.  
"Seriously. Everyone knows your together now." I say pointing to the both of them.  
"Why are you here exactly?" Lee asks, _rather impolitely I must say_  
"Teddy" That's all I had to say and then they followed me to the common room. Luckily we don't have classes today; otherwise we wouldn't have our chat session, and Ted would've got in trouble for skipping class.  
I walk over to one of the plush chairs and sit in it. Renee whispers something into Lee's ear and they both smile.  
"So Teddy's attempting to attack that fifth year again?!" Lee asks in disbelief.  
"It's a sixth year and yes. It's getting rather annoying isn't it?" I reply  
"Yea… Why does he do it? He knows he's going to get smashed." Renee says  
"I have no idea… Oh guess what!" I say really excited, biting my nails. I really have to stop that habit.  
"You got invited to the 'Room'?" Maddie says walking into the room, laughing.  
"How did you know?" I ask  
"You were asleep on the train, remember!" She replies.  
I smile and start laughing.  
"Have you two been snogging again?" Jack asks Renee and Lee.  
They both blush and look at the floor.  
"Unbelievable. In the classroom again?" He continues when he sees them blush again.  
"Remind me never to step inside that place again." Says Jack  
"You'll be in their soon!" I say with a laugh  
"Will I now? And with whom will I be with Vicky?" He says winking at me  
I winked back.  
"What are you doing Vicky? Why did you wink at him?" Teddy said limping into the common room.  
"It was a joke Ted." Jack said  
"Sure it was." Teddy said curling his words. Uh oh He was mad.  
"It was Ted, we were just talking about who-"Lucan started  
"Who Victorie gets when she dumps me? Yea I know what you talk about." He says again still angry.  
He turned around to walk out of the room, but his ankle looked sprained, so it was painful for him.  
"Stop, Stop. Let me help you!" I said running over to him.  
"Why? So you can get back to flirting with Jack? Forget us Vicky." He said.  
His words filled with venom.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. So you can go shag Jack, you know you want to."  
"You asshole." I slapped him.  
Tears running down my face, I started running out of the common room. I reached the portrait and turned around to face him.  
"Yea you're right. Forget us." I say before crawling out.  
"Victorie… please I'm sor-"But I had already crawled out.

He, Teddy Lupin is unbelievable.  
But no matter how hard I try. I can never stay angry at him.  
So I'll just have to make him stay angry at me.

**_Review!_**


End file.
